1. Field
The invention relates to overall motion determination of a user by means of acceleration measured from lower limb motion of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The overall motion determination of the user may be used for various purposes, such as counting steps, measuring energy expenditure, and determining the user's speed and/or distance. Further improvements in overall motion determination are desirable, as consumer demand for devices implementing such functionality is growing rapidly.